Dark Killian Jones
by Lethal-LadyD
Summary: One shot describing Killian's emotional roller coaster following the final scene of 5x08 when it was revealed that Emma had transformed him into another Dark One: the one thing he has dedicated his life to destroying.


_I was bored. Last episode really messed me up so I made a thing. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't think they'll make Killian this dark in the show but I figured I'd go big or go home._

* * *

The memories flood through his brain. He can feel the blood oozing from his neck and the way Emma's hands cradled him when he fell to the floor. _"You will not die!" She screamed but within his chest, his heart was beating slow and steady. He was not afraid like she was. He whispered to her in sweet love. "It's going to be okay. YOU'RE going to be okay."_ Killian feels the memory like a knot of forgotten pasts. It hurts to relive and he doesn't want to see this. _"I can't lose you," Emma's voice plays through his mind._ He can picture the way her tears stained her cheeks, the way her forehead wrinkled in worry. She was smarter then that. She knew better then to waste her magic on him. _"I don't want that life Emma," Killian had reassured her, "I don't want to be dark. I want you to be safe."_ She hadn't listened. Killian growled in frustration as a memory of forming from liquid out of the earth enters his head. A black hood had covered his dangerous eyes from the poison of reality. She made him a Dark One.

"Emma Swan," Killian speaks now, but Emma does not move for she is frozen in front of him, the only sign of emotion: a single tear leaving her right eye. She has no right to cry. Not after what she's done. Killian's rage engulfs his blood, pumping through his veins like venom. His whole life was dependent on the death of the Dark One. He wore a scar of his pains that only a Dark One could cause and his heart had ached for the death of a lover and the taking of one more. Never before has Darkness been a great ally to him but always a fiend. "I HAD CHANGED FOR YOU!" He screams to her, loud and bold into the Dark One's unscaly features, "I WAS A GOOD MAN!" Emma does not move though and it only fuels his fire.

"Should we kill her?" Zelena cackles between the two of them. She holds the dream catcher with his memories. The very dream catcher that had revealed his true identity t him only moments before. A small part of him smirks at the thought of revenge against the Dark One until he realizes that he is a Dark One. That his love is a Dark One.

"I've lost everyone I've ever cared for…" Emma says softly, causing an unexpected twist in Killian's already aching chest, "My parents, my foster parents, Neal, Graham," Emma spits out each name at him, ignoring Zelena's threats against her, "But you… You told me you were a survivor."

"How dare you defend this!" Killian can feel his hook moving before he fully registers the metal's contact with his lover's cheek. Emma screams in pain, falling to the floor and the sound sends shivers down his spine. He is not in control. He too falls to his feet, so he can watch her reaction to his actions. He wants her to regret this decision for the rest of her life. She only looks at him though, her face bold and unphased.

"I know this isn't you!" Emma cries out. The spell keeping her frozen is now broken at his touch and she reaches to cover her cut cheek, the blood disappearing into a magic glow. She cannot be harmed. Killian does not want to feel the squirm of annoyance in his stomach but he feels it all the same. He cannot hurt her. "This is me now. I'm the Dark One, remember?" Killian's words bite Emma's own and with his jaw clenched, he stands, not bothering to help her up. She does not need him anyways. Not anymore.

"Killian," She begins to speak, reaching to claw her icy fingers around his wrist.

"Do not touch me," Killian spits at her touch. Her grip loosens, releasing him from her grasp. He does not want to admit to her why her touch left him so disgruntled but her eyes are on his, waiting. She did not hurt him, she must know that. "Why can't I touch you?" Emma asks and he scoffs at her, the reasons so plentiful that he could throw lie after lie at her face and know that she would take it. But he does not want to lie to her like she lied to him. He does not want to be the awful man to his now awful woman. "Because when you touch me, I want to hurt you like you hurt me," His voice whispers, more darkly then he had expected, more real then he had anticipated.

"The only way you could hurt me is by taking you away from me once again," Emma cries to him. She looks to him like she wants to love him but he can't even look at her. Not after what she's done.

"Then that is what I must do. I'll do what you couldn't. I will kill the Dark One in me," but it is not Killian speaking. It is his vengeance, leaving him with little control his own voice. Something peculiar sets him on edge though… he does not mind the feeling. In fact, it feels familiar. Subtley, he twists the rings on his fingers, remembering the pain each man had endured in order for him to take such a prize.

"You'll die if you try to take out the darkness," Emma scoffs, "Don't you think I've tried?! Don't you think I'm still trying?"

"Wrong," He muses, "You were looking for way to make us whole. I am looking for a way to make us nothing." Emma looks like she is about to retaliate when the front door creaks ever so slightly.

He can hear the door moving before anyone has a chance to get inside. The voices in his head tell him to kill them instantly but he won't for Emma is still looking at him, distress in her green eyes. Oh how he had once loved those eyes.

"Stop!" Merida bellows, an arrow flying towards him from behind. Within him, Killian can hear the laughter that must be his new dark friend. Turning wispily to their new guests he casts the arrow to his hand, breaking the bark with a splinter between his palms. They should not have come against him like this.

"Killian?" Mary Margaret and David ask behind the protection of Merida's bow. It makes him chuckle to see them so weak and frail compared to him. "I think we should stick with Hook. Don't you, love?" He barks to Emma who closes his eyes to him, looking away from the scene in front of her. She looks so fragile but Killian knows she is anything but.

"What has happened…" David asks the room, fear clearly etched in his face. He looks like he wants to run to his daughter's side but Killian knows he will not. At least not while Killian holds his newfound power.

"Well I have a way of destroying the Dark One," Killian decides to reveal to the room, looking over to Emma with a playful smile across his face. He waits for David and Mary Margaret to meet his gaze as well, the whole room listening intently for Killian's plan. But then Killian says something they weren't expecting, something that makes her parent's gasp in shock. But Emma only looks at him, no emotion or fear, just a simple gaze as her lover whispers his plan. "Death."


End file.
